


Kajune's Supernatural Shorts

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: A list of Supernatural one shots to help motivate me with writing.





	1. Destiel : Longing

Rating : T  
Genre : Hurt / Comfort  
Timeline : Season 8

 

On a stormy night, Dean returns to his apartment soaking wet, which leads Sam to complain. Dean ignores him, and marches into the bathroom where he proceeds to peel off his clothing and hop into the shower. He lets the warm water wash over him, but only for a moment, and then he dries himself and wraps the towel around his waist, all the while Sam is complaining, but all Dean manages to hear through his alcohol-induced haze are the words,

"If this is about Cas..."

Because it is, so Dean drowns him out and tries to focus on his reflection on the foggy mirror. He looks awful, feels awful, and very sad. Their recent hunt didn't help him one bit, blowing the brains out of that werewolf didn't satisfy him at all. All it did was remind him of life in Purgatory, the very realm he had somehow managed to abandon a very dear friend.

An angel of the Lord, perhaps, but a very dear friend still.

Dean was so glad when he discovered Castiel there, crouching by the river. He looked like a mess, but Dean was overcome with joy simply knowing he was alive. The joy didn't last long, since there were enemies to fight off, but Dean nevertheless was pleased to have the angel back.

 _His_ angel.

Sam doesn't need to know why Dean cares so much about their friend, why he's so broken even though they've lost many other friends and Dean was often the first to recover. Maybe Sam does know, but Dean won't confirm it. He loves the angel, with every inch of his heart and all he can think about is how cruel he was, letting the angel go when he could've pulled him along, taken him through the portal and back home.

Dean dreams about that moment every night, imagines ways he could've rescued Castiel. None help to soothe his heart, for in reality, he failed. Nothing he does really helps to ease the pain. He can drink as many beers as he wants and sleep with as many hookers as he wants, he still feels like a total idiot for letting go of Castiel's hand.

He misses the feel of it, and he can't understand how he managed to let go, when it was obvious he shouldn't have.

He's a terrible person, isn't he?

Dean splashes a bit of water onto his face since Sam's bitching has begun to include banging on the door. When Dean looks back up at the mirror, he is shocked to see Castiel's face rather than his own reflection. The angel still has his beard, the dirt on him, but there is a smile about a second after their eyes meet.

He looks content, and somehow, Dean feels like things are going to be okay, that they might meet again soon. The smile gives him such strong reassurance he thinks he hasn't felt this happy since he himself got back home, and even that moment was marred by Castiel's absence.

Dean manages a smile back before he starts to hear Sam pick-locking the door. He's not mad, he understands how much Sam wants to protect the brother he already lost twice. Dean watches the image fade away, replaced by his own face, this time much happier and less broken.

Dean departs from the sink, and opens the door, nearly knocking Sam off his feet. His brother is shocked, but Dean pulls him into a hug because things are going to be okay.

He's sure of it.

 


	2. Midam : Protection

Rating : G  
Genre : Hurt / Comfort  
Timeline : Post-Season 7

 

Nothing left to love.

Nothing left to protect.

And no way home.

All the once proud Michael had was his own life to shelter, inside a box-shaped cage that housed not only a shell of himself, but also a shell of his own brother, though Lucifer was good at keeping his sanity, he knew how to remain calm (most of the time) as each year passed, excruciatingly slow.

Michael did not, however, know how not to cry, beg, and whine inside a prison.

He had never been in a prison before, yet here he was, trapped and forgotten and was beginning to think God was truly cruel. The realization should have liberated Michael from his shackles, from his senseless devotion, but it only drove him further mad.

He would go from periods of complete insanity, yelling and screaming and singing nonsense to being quiet and passive yet wide-eyed and scared. Lucifer watched him with an expression that said there was no hope for Michael, that he was too far gone to regain his old self.

Michael understood, and begrudgingly accepted that.

He had no other choice, in the matter, anyway.

He had lost everything.

Nothing left to love.

Nothing left to protect.

And no way home.

But after what felt like a thousand years of repeated bouts of craziness, Michael noticed something deep within his vessel. He never noticed before, since he was so caught up in the horror of his new predicament, but now he was feeling it, the tiny warm presence inside him.

Adam.

Adam Milligan.

Despite making no contact with the outside world since he assented to possession, Adam still suffered along with Michael, partly because of Michael. He was cowering in the deepest corner of his own mind, and Michael, now aware that a helpless being was nearby, he reached out, and tugged Adam out of his corner.

The soul flailed desperately to get away, but Michael saw salvation in the presence of Adam. He brought the soul close to his center, his core, and held it tight, spoke soothing words and offered it love. Adam eventually calmed, and allowed himself to be washed over by the affection Michael wanted to give.

Remembering Adam gave Michael purpose again. He may never escape the cage, but at least he had something to take care of. He was so used to doing just that he needed it in order to feel whole. He hated solitude, and Raphael was well aware of his unstoppable urge to pet and take care of younger beings.

Adam was no exception.

Thanks to Adam, Michael felt more at peace, more in control of his own thoughts. He went mad from time to time, but whenever he too calmed, he would return to Adam and comfort him, inside a makeshift cabin built inside Adam's own subconscious.

Finally, Michael had something to love, something to protect, and in a way, he had found a new home.

A home with Adam.

 

 


	3. Dean Winchester x Amara : Peace

Rating : T  
Genre : Hurt / Comfort  
Timeline : Season 11

 

_No more. No more. No more!_

Dean is sick of failing, sick of being a failure and sick of all the mess in the world.

He is so horribly tired of it all.

The Darkness has been unleashed, monsters are going crazy about it, angels and demons are on the alert, Sam wants to go see the Devil, and Dean accidentally let a person die during a hunt.

**Shit.**

Dean is storming along an empty road using the Impala, and each second somehow passes without him purposely sending the car into a pole, a parked vehicle, a brick wall, or simply swiveling it until it tips over and crushes him.

He is so sick with the current state of his life he'd rather die.

Do nothing and just _die_.

Like he was supposed to a long time ago.

Dean speeds up the car the minute he sees traffic, tempted to just run into everyone and piss them off. He wouldn't mind getting sent to jail, but at this speed he's likely to end up in hospital...if he survives.

He hopes not.

Just then, right before he's reached the nearest car, Dean has a flash of memory.

Of Amara.

She promised him eternal peace, did she not?

Right now, that's all Dean wants. It's all he can ever ask for, at the moment.

Somehow, he feels his thoughts are a calling.

In the next second, he's no longer in the Impala, about to commit suicide and maybe even murder, but instead, he's at a lakeside, and standing before him with inhuman elegance is Amara.

She is smiling at him, and how sinful must it be for her smile to bring him great comfort.

Neither say a word as Dean approaches Amara, crosses the entire seven feet between him, a distance possibly laid out just to test his conviction. Does he really want this? Amara is probably asking, for once he is close, within arm's reach, her smile widens.

Two gentle hands cup Dean's cheeks, and Dean lets his eyes close.

He's not afraid of her.

He _needs_ her.

Amara parts her lips, and gives Dean a kiss. He reciprocate, and upon separation, she opens her mouth wider, and Dean's soul drains from his body. The lump of flesh and bone falls to the ground, while Dean's soul remains at peace inside her.

Amara presses a hand above her vessel's heart, and listens to the small hum of contentment coming from Dean.

He's happy.

At long last, he's happy.

And she's happy for him.

 

 


	4. Samifer : Cold

Rating : G  
Genre : Hurt / Comfort  
Timeline : Season 5

 

"I won't say yes."

It has become routine to speak these words, whenever he runs into a demon or wakes up in a particular bedroom. It's a simple phrase, yet it bears intense weight, because if Sam ever forgets this self-applied rule, the world will end.

The Apocalypse would destroy all.

Sam can't let that happen, can he? He's messed up the world enough by releasing the bringer of the Apocalypse, he does not intend to _assist_ the bringer of the Apocalypse. He'd rather choke on his own blood and die than to give himself up to the Devil. He knows he can try, and the Devil will just bring him back to life.

His only weapon against a celestial being is his conviction to remain wholly himself. He knows what possession is like, experienced it when a demon snuck into him. Lucifer can't sneak in, he needs consent, and knowing how horrible possession is and what possession by the Devil would mean to the world, Sam keeps repeating this phrase.

He says it at least twice a day.

After four months, he attempts to do so again, but Lucifer stops him.

"Don't, I'm not here to talk about that tonight."

This is a first, so Sam chooses to face the archangel rather than give him the sight of his back all night, and as usual, the archangel is sitting on the other double bed, looking too casual yet too sure of himself to be true. Though, much of the latter seems absent.

He looks rather sad.

Sam sits facing him on the bed, and waits.

Lucifer finally speaks.

"I killed one of my siblings today." Sam's breath hitches. "He called me an abomination, the reason for all the universe's pain. Can you believe that, Sam? One, lonesome angel abandoned Heaven, broke through the defenses of a hundred demons, just to tell me that, to my face?"

Lucifer seems to choke on words as he says this, and Sam can't help but find the whole story worth a bit of sympathy. It's true that Lucifer has come up with a variety of stories to tell Sam to get him to assent to possession, but recently, Lucifer has chosen to be quiet, so Sam doesn't really remember the fact that he probably shouldn't be listening to this or even believing a word he hears.

Yet Lucifer never lies, he just says things most people don't want to hear.

This time, he's said something _he_ doesn't want to hear.

"Being rejected like that, again, makes me feel so cold, Sam."

Sam knows, because he can feel the room's temperature. They maybe inside his head, but Lucifer always brings a near-freezing temperature with him wherever he goes. This time, it's cooler than before. If not for the snow already pouring down outside, Sam would have found this new low too hard to cope with, and too sudden.

It's best to get this conversation over soon.

"What do you want?"

Lucifer looks somewhat scared, like he worries his request will sound ridiculous. Sam thinks the notion itself sounds ridiculous. Why would Lucifer be embarrassed of his own needs?

"...Hold me?"

Okay, so maybe it does sound **very** ridiculous, and now Lucifer is using a perfected version of Sam's kicked puppy look and it's working wonders and he hates how it's working.

"Just once."

Lucifer pleads, and the more Sam forces the archangel to wait, the colder the room gets. His brain is going to freeze if he doesn't do something fast.

So he does something. He leans forward, pulls the archangel into his arms and partially onto his lap, and holds him tight. They remain silent out of what is surely awkwardness for a few minutes, and fortunately, Lucifer's body temperature, as well as the room's, increases during that time.

Sam breaks the silence with a quiet voice.

"No asking for a yes."

"No, not today." A pause. "Thank you."

Sam tries not to huff a laugh, because this whole situation feels very surreal.

Too surreal.

"You're welcome."

And luckily, he means it.

 


	5. Lucifer x Rowena : Song

Rating : G  
Genre : Romance  
Timeline : Season 11

Rowena hated dreaming about Christmas, hated dreaming about Fergus wearing an onesie, and hated dreaming about herself looking like Rudolf the Reindeer. She hated it so much she tried to avoid sleep, force upon herself a state of insomnia, but that did no good. A lack of sleep ruined her day time, so she gave in.

Each night, she would wake up, for whatever insidious reason, to a snowy night with Fergus in his meatsuit acting like a child. It was strange, since the two of them never celebrated Christmas, never in the traditional sense, not during their time nor during the present.

She never cared enough for holidays or her son to celebrate, and maybe this was her punishment.

Some god saw it fit to cause her agony for being a bad parent.

The dreams did nothing to make her regret her cruelty towards Fergus, but they did leave her noticeably queasy around snow, reindeers and toddlers.

Then came Santa.

Or Satan dressed as Santa.

In one swift kick, the door came down. In one swift thrust, Fergus dropped dead. In one quick yank, Rowena saw perfection. Behind the beard, was the fact of a man, but Rowena knew it was not just any man, it was a King.

It was Lucifer himself, and he had come to rescue her from her nightmares.

Worn and weak from being inside his prison, Lucifer visits her on occasion, and permanently altered the nature of her dreams, making them more pleasant and to her liking.

Lucifer wanted to escape his prison, and he needed her help. But first, he needed to regain his strength.

Apparently, a follower who gives daily prayer is a good enough power source, and her rewards are the visits.

Rowena loves them.

One night, Lucifer visits her and they sit at a table inside a scarcely occupied bar with imaginary people. None bother the two of them, and Rowena enjoys the peace. She also enjoys her company. Maybe more than just with a crush.

Maybe with her whole heart.

Oskar was dead, time to fill in the void.

"So, my brother is still singing that lame tune..."

"If you say one more time that Mozart is a bad composer, I am going to zap you into a mouse and step on you."

It's a threat Rowena can't really accomplish, not with a god-made prison and Hell's defenses keeping them apart, but Lucifer does not doubt her ability to perform the spell should she manage to free him.

So he shuts up.

"You know," Lucifer begins after a long pause. "I was called the Angel of Song, back in Heaven."

Now Rowena is intrigued. She has heard many stories during their meetings, and she has shared some of her own. This one is new, and as always, Rowena wants to hear more about the legendary fallen angel.

"I used to sing in a massive choir, and sometimes teach the young ones. I wasn't a bad teacher, but none could ever accomplish such beautiful songs like me with their feeble voices. They admired me. I was sometimes forced to sing for the sake of it while my brothers napped nearby, with big goofy grins on their faces."

As Lucifer says this, he too is grinning, big and goofy. Rowena tries not to chuckle, and hides her mouth with her cup of tea.

"I assure you, I know what good music sounds like, and the ones Michael picks to torment me with, well, they're horrid."

"Maybe his mind makes the songs come out wrong?" Rowena says, tentatively, knowing the topic of Michael to be a sensitive one. Lucifer shrugs.

"Maybe."

They are quiet again, and the silence is so uncomfortable Rowena begins to squirm.

"I'd love to hear you sing."

Lucifer looks hat her, flabbergasted.

"Oh dear, don't look so surprised. I admire everything about you." She reaches out to grasp his hand with her own, and finds it cold, yet welcoming. "What harm is there in showing me another positive side of you?"

Praise is a good method to get into Lucifer's good side. He grins at the compliment, a bit predatory but mostly just smugness. Rowena feels smitten by the look alone.

"Alright, how about a human song. I once heard a demon play Stairway to Heaven."

"Oh my goodness, I love that song!"

Rowena jumps off her chair in delight. This brings more joy to Lucifer's face.

"Shall I begin?"

Rowena nods, and Lucifer begins with the first words, rhythm and tune perfectly in line with the original song.

_"There's a lady whose sure_   
_All that glitters is gold_   
_And she's buying a stairway to heaven."_

Lucifer's hand clenches around Rowena's, and Rowena can't help but let her heart flutter with adoration.

For her King.

_"When she gets there she knows_   
_If the stores are all closed_   
_With a word she can get what she came for._   
_Ooh, ooh, and shes buying a stairway to heaven."_

Yes, Lucifer is her stairway to a grand Heaven. She will climb these stairs, and sit upon a throne.

Beside him, as his Queen.

Amen.

 


	6. Michdean : Comfort

Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort  
Timeline : Post-Season 5

Michael's lips are unnaturally soft, and warm. Dean feels addicted to the taste and texture. Although he enjoys using tongue, the feeling of Michael's lips make him more in desire for little pecks, tiny presses between their mouths. Occasionally, Dean does allow his tongue to slip inside, and Michael always lets him.

This is what they do together; they share intimate moments, show trust and always, as if by tradition, ask for the other's permission.

Kissing has become part of their daily routine since three months ago, when Dean couldn't stop complaining and Michael's less-than-complex mind decided he had to shut him up with a kiss. Dean still complains, here and there, but the two have learned to talk more instead of insulting everything.

They have learned to adapt, and enjoy such small pleasures.

After three months, Dean realizes he cannot rely on kisses alone to please himself.

He needs more.

And Michael is the only one who can give him anything.

For he is Dean's other half.

"Mikey," Dean breathes the name out, and he takes Michael's pause as a sign he is waiting. "can we...?"

Michael smiles. Of course he won't mind. He cares for Dean after all, so Michael nods. "Yes."

Dean starts slow, takes Michael's clothes off piece by piece. He isn't shy or anything, but he knows if kissing Michael is pure bliss on its own, then he needs to be careful or else he'll become overloaded with pleasure and excitement from going further. He's already excited, and a little nervous. He can almost hear his own heart beating loudly in his chest.

Michael seems to feel the same, because he looks to be blushing slightly.

"You can stop if you want."

He tells Dean, and Dean shakes his head.

"I want you."

Michael nods again, and lets Dean lie him down on the double bed they're sitting on. Dean removes the last of Michael's clothes and divests himself of his own, before he climbs on top.

Had this been three months ago, Dean would have balked at the idea of sleeping with Heaven's General, but not anymore.

As two halves of a whole, they understand each other like no other can. They share each other's pain, joy and sadness, and ever since three months ago, they suffered a deadly blow to their hearts.

Their beloved baby brothers fell into the Cage, and are now permanently trapped.

Don't get Dean wrong, he didn't want this to happen, but both Sam and Lucifer wanted to punish humanity. Dean and Michael wanted to save humanity, so the brothers fought, and with one violent shove, they sent their younger brothers into Hell's depths from where they shall never return.

The plan was to trap them, after all, for neither Dean nor Michael have the hearts to kill them, as the brothers tried to tempt them into doing.

Within hours, the pain became unbearable, so the two decided to spend time together, ease each other's sorrow, even it means through tender touches and brief kisses. Today, they're taking another step forward and becoming whole.

Dean misses his brother, but at least, he has someone to care for, who also loves him back.

He's happy this way, he really is.

And so is Michael.

 


	7. Chuck Shurley x Rowena : Cabin

Rating : G  
Genre : Romance / Fluff  
Timeline : Post-Season 11

  
Chuck has had his fair share of lovers, some of which have ended pleasantly, while others have ended in tragedy, usually accompanied by a violent slap. Chuck never bothers to wipe the memories of these individuals, since he knows they'll never realize his true identity, and sometimes he just hopes he can get back old flings.

None have returned so far, though Chuck continues to hope while calmly searching for a new flame.

His latest partner is a centuries-old witch by the name of Rowena, and after he was able to reconcile with his sister, Chuck decided to spend some time on Earth with the new love of his life.

Sadly, Sam and Dean disliked the idea, Crowley even more, and Lucifer threw a tantrum over it.

He did not want to start calling the witch his "mother".

Chuck and Rowena ignored them all, and decided to live in a cabin by a lake where there would be peace and quiet for them, but like all romances, even this one has its trials.

"Cuddle..."

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Charles, I said no!"

Chuck has always known himself to be a cuddler, but Rowena isn't. She finds it awkward, maybe because he is God or because she is still afraid to love. Some days, she will launch herself out of the bed and maybe launch a pillow at Chuck and try to begin their day. Other times, Chuck will wrap his arms around her nice and tight and Rowena will just melt into him, claiming that "one time won't hurt".

It won't, but that doesn't stop bad mornings from happening. To pay for the discomfort he brings Rowena, Chuck is the one to make the bed every day. Usually, he finds strains of red hair, and a few gray, and these spark great alarm in Rowena, who relies on her magic to maintain her youth.

Sadly, not even magic can't fight off the forces of stress and anxiety.

Rowena drinks five cups of tea whenever her hair causes her distress. Chuck doesn't like it when she's like this so he always reminds her how beautiful she is to him, by saying compliments such as "you’re my little pretty witch.”

They don't do much during the day. Sometimes they listen to music, though Rowena claims he has a weird taste. Most days they go out for nature walks. Chuck is protective and always makes sure no creepy crawler or sea monster tries to hurt his beloved, however it's Rowena who snaps and curses whenever something stares at him too long, proving herself to be quite possessive.

Chuck likes it.

He likes it just as much as he likes to hear Rowena sing in the shower, usually old Scottish songs. He tries not to tell her in case she goes into a frenzy again, but sometimes, he thinks she catches him singing those same tunes during their walks.

She never says anything though.

Chuck is also quiet about Rowena's sensitivity towards romance movies with bad endings, like she can relate to them in some way. Being God, he knows she does, as he can look into her past and into her soul. Whenever those tears fall, he hugs her close and doesn't say anything.

Such moments require silence.

Whenever they go into town, they have big fun shopping. It's a hobby the two of them share, and they tend to spend lots of money. What they do with the things they buy varies, from charity donations to decorating the cabin.

At night, they usually become more intimate. Chuck likes to deepen their kisses and if Rowena is in the mood, she will be rough too. She is the more dominate one between them, but Chuck is always the initiator, because Rowena loves to be wooed, and Chuck knows just how to do it.

Overall, their days together are peaceful and happy, and no one in the whole Universe can separate them.

No one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by charliebradcherry's answers from a ship question.


	8. Megstiel : Illusion

Rating : T  
Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort  
Timeline : Post-Season 7

 

Castiel didn't understand why Sam was so frightened and disturbed by his hallucinations. Castiel found nothing but solace in having them around as he hid and fought in Purgatory. Even before entering the monster realm, Castiel was comforted by the constant presence of people he missed, he loved, and longed to be with.

Usually, these people were dead, but in Purgatory, one person emerged that was supposed to be alive, maybe she wasn't.

"Get your sorry ass up and keep moving!"

Meg barked in his face, though Castiel remained in a lounging position under a tree. There were lots of trees here, he found, but none were considerably fascinating compared to Meg, who was ever beautiful even when angry and looking eager to murder someone.

"Clarence, move!"

He did, eventually, when a werewolf came rushing towards him with drool and long, shiny claws. Castiel ran, and ran, and ran, until he lost the monster. Of course, as an angel, Castiel was far more powerful than a werewolf, but at times he didn't feel like showing off, he just wanted to take a break and watch Meg talk to him.

It was good to know that even though he was forced to be alone to keep Dean and Benny safe, he did not need to be completely alone. He had Meg, and that alone was all the salvation he could dare to ask for.

"I really like you."

He didn't think it was characteristic of her, but Meg sometimes blushed when he complimented her, praised her. There was not much else to say to her, because she did not fight, nor cook, nor change clothes as she was just a figment of his imagination.

Still, having Meg around seemed to help him regain his sanity and vigor. He was counting ants when he first got here, but now he was more on the alert, more willing to protect himself and agree that he was worthy of redemption, worthy of going back home, to Earth or Heaven.

Sometimes, Meg would curl up next to him and sing songs together with him. Other times, she'd make the rain pour down and only Castiel would feel wet, because the rain wasn't real, nor were the feather-light touches and kisses she gave him during times he made her happy.

His Meg was easier to please than the real Meg. That Meg was kind of a push-over, and seemed unhappy with him more often than not. Maybe if he went back to being sane, she'd like him just as his hallucination of her did?

He thought so.

Eventually though, Castiel knew he had to find a way out and make sure Dean was safe, and somehow get back home so he could find out for sure if the real Meg was alive, because his previous hallucinations, of Gabriel, of Anna, and of Balthazar, were all dead angels.

Meg was the first demon his mind conjured up, and it stung to think she died fighting to save the world from monsters he himself unleashed.

In the end, he did find Dean, and in the end, they found a portal, but Castiel could not go through. Even with Meg yelling at him to go save her - from what? - Castiel resisted and decided to let go. He was afraid that Meg was really dead, and maybe the real Meg didn't love him as much as he loved her.

He wasn't sure, and as much as he felt worthy enough to go back home, to forgive himself, Castiel did not feel ready to return to a world where Meg was no longer there, where all his loved ones - except for Sam and Dean - were gone, because of him.

The guilt weighed down on him heavily enough to drag him back towards the Leviathans below, and away from Dean. The angel fought his way back, until he was bloody and bruised but finally in a safe spot, where Meg proceeded to give him an earful, uncaring if tears were gathering and all Castiel wanted to say, just as he had wanted to say but didn't to his previous hallucinations, was that he loved them, and that he was sorry.

"Can you forgive me?"

 


	9. Drowley : Texting

Rating : G  
Genre : Romance / Humor  
Timeline : Season 10

  
Two.

Six.

Nine.

Thirteen.

In one hour.

Dean glared daggers at his phone, at the blue icon telling him he had just received thirteen--no, fourteen messages ( _and counting_ ) from Crowley. As allies, Dean would naturally assume something bad had happened, but the call Dean accepted earlier today told him that Crowley's problem was not a rogue underling or a world-ending disaster, but _loneliness_.

All Crowley told him during that one-sided conversation was how much he **missed him** and wanted to **have fun** with him. The words made Dean cringe.

Right now, Dean was occupying himself with a hamburger at some cheap diner with Sam, Castiel and Charlie. He was being distracted, and if this wasn't a good enough reason to punch Crowley in the face, Dean didn't know what was.

Sam looked at him over his smoothie with concern. Charlie paused mid-chewing her french fries to look at him with equally worried eyes. Castiel, on the other hand, was tempted to steal Dean's seemingly forgotten burger following the demise of his own.

Dean nearly threw his phone across the diner had Charlie not grabbed ahold of his arm.

The struggle drew in the attention of many people present. Fortunately for Dean, none of them appeared to be demons. Charlie and Dean sat down quietly, and Charlie decided, along with Sam, to ignore her meal in favor of finding out what was wrong with Dean.

Dean handed Sam his cell phone and he and Charlie looked through the messages. Dean glanced down to find his burger missing and Castiel's cheeks unusually puffy. He chose to say nothing.

Sam frowned while Charlie nearly burst out laughing.

"Looks like someone has a crush."

Both Winchesters glared at Charlie with disdain. The red-haired quickly bowed her head in apology but her lips still took the form of amusement. She even tried to nudge Castiel so he would listen to her theories, but the action seemed to cause the stolen food to nearly get stuck in his throat.

While Sam kept on looking at the messages, Charlie busied herself with helping Castiel swallow.

"He's...really obsessed with you, isn't he?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah well, it's my fault for staying with him while I was a demon. Should've just ganked him when I had the chance." It had only been two weeks since Sam cured Dean of demonhood, and Crowley was already begging for his company.

"I think Crowley's always liked you." Dean raised an eyebrow, only to remember the times Crowley took him on a hunt for Brady and Death, always spoke to him first when he could, never tried to hurt his feelings, and always paid for his food when he was a demon.

If he had known this was flirting, he would have killed Crowley the second time they met, as Sam had wanted.

Is it really too late?

Dean visibly cringed. By now, Charlie had rescued Castiel and he was breathing perfectly again. When Sam noticed the two empty plates on the table, he turned to Castiel and asked, "Did you just take Dean's food?"

Castiel's face went red. Dean chose again to forgive the angel. He waited for Sam and Charlie to finish their meals so they could pay the bill. When the waitress arrived, she offered Dean a free burger.

"On the house," she said, and winked before she left.

The four sat perplexed until Dean asked Sam to show him the latest message from Crowley.

_Found your little diner. Got you a little treat too._

He ended the message with a devil emoji.

This time, Dean really did destroy the phone.

 


End file.
